


When we're wasted

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex and Nursey are normally able to keep their distance and their feelings at bay.<br/>But when they're drunk, that's a whole other story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we're wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my last fic for a while, I have lots of things coming up so I probably won't have the time to write as much.  
> Again, thanks to [sadquebecois](sadquebecois.tumblr.com/) for betaing this!  
> I hope you guys enjoy (:

Dex and Nursey had been living in the Haus attic for a whole semester when it happened; they were on very good terms now and considered each other best friends, along with Chowder, of course. They weren’t like Ransom and Holster — they bickered too much for that comparison to be remotely considered — but they didn’t have full blown fights like they used to back in their first year. Their arguments were friendly, and they had learned to respect each other’s boundaries. They knew when to stop before things got bad and could recognize when the other was or wasn’t in the mood for an argument, or if the other was joking or really angry. They trusted each other, and one could say they finally had each other’s backs.

The first few weeks after moving into the Haus had been weird; they weren’t used to sharing so much space with each other, especially not a whole bedroom. They had to learn how to live without bothering each other. Once they were settled in, everything went smoothly; they each had their own routine, and they were able to keep out of the other’s personal space.

Except when they were drunk.

When they were wasted, they always were in each other’s space, not caring about their carefully-set boundaries. Oftentimes they both ended up sleeping in Nursey’s bottom bunk because the hike to the top bunk was too much for Dex’s drunk self. They never talked about it and always acted as if nothing had happened, which was technically true; nothing ever happened.

Except at Epikegster, where they had been so wasted that something actually happened.

They were both drunk, and as usual, they were hanging around each other. There was nobody around, the heart of the party being in the living room.

Dex was more open when he was drunk; he said things he would normally keep to himself, and he wasn’t afraid to go get what he wanted. Nursey was more or less the same way; he had no chill whatsoever and all his pretty words made way for thoughtless, bold actions. Which is how he ended up cornering Dex against the wall in a sudden urge for intimacy.

“I’ve never kissed a guy before,” Dex blurted out.

Nursey looked at him for a moment, slow because of the alcohol and confused because how was this relevant to anything? But, being his drunk self, he couldn’t find any snarky comment about Dex’s being Republican and the like, so he went with something else.

“Wanna fix that?” Nursey asked him back, smirking.

“Yeah,” Dex simply said.

And for some reason, Nursey leaned in and kissed Dex, and for some other reason Dex kissed him back.

They were too drunk to know what was really happening within them or around them, but they kept kissing and kissing. They were fully making out now — Nursey had his hands on Dex’s hips, and Dex had his arms wrapped around Nursey neck. Nursey bit Dex’s lips to ask for entrance, and Dex opened up for him so willingly that Nursey thought this was some sort of drunk dream. Their kisses were a mess of tongues and unsynchronised lips melting together.

After a while, they ended up back in their attic, neither really knowing how they made it up there, and both too focused on the other to care. Soon enough, their clothes were gone, leaving a trail to Nursey’s bottom bunk where he was pinning Dex down on the bed, marking his pale freckled body as Dex giggled and moaned under him. Everything after that was a blur; Nursey making love to Dex as Dex was begging for more cruelly blending into their orgasm and their falling asleep into a pile of limbs.

The next morning, Nursey woke up first. His nose was buried in Dex’s hair, and he was spooning him with his arms wrapped around his waist. At first, he was confused, but then he noticed they were both naked and memories of the night before flew back to his mind. He couldn’t believe he had actually slept with Dex, that he had sex with Dex, and that he actually liked it a lot more than he should have.

But the bigger problem was that he was certain Dex would freak out when he found out. If he remembered anything, that was.

Which is what gave Nursey the brilliant idea to slip out of bed, dress up, and act as if nothing happened. Maybe Dex would think it was just a dream or he just wouldn’t remember anything at all; they had been pretty drunk, and Nursey knew how bad Dex’s drunk memory was. Maybe he could save this.

Once he was dressed, Nursey went downstairs to where Bitty was making breakfast.

When Dex woke up, he had little to no memory of the previous night. He had a headache that reminded him how drunk he had been and a mysterious back pain. He also had some marks on him, so he guessed something had happened with someone, but he had no memories of who, and he couldn’t care less at the moment; he needed water, Tylenol, and breakfast. Luckily for him, Nursey was a kind enough roommate to leave him water and medicine on the night table. He took everything quickly. and once it kicked in, he got dressed and went downstairs.

He was given breakfast, and he ate everything, still trying to get rid of his hangover. Nursey was sitting next to him, and Dex couldn’t help but notice that he was being a little awkward for someone who was supposed to be so chill all the time. Dex didn’t say anything, too hungover to try and be witty so early in the morning.

“Heard you had a wild night, Poindexter,” Nursey said.

“I can’t really tell — I was too drunk, and I don’t remember shit,” Dex replied.

“You did alright, you almost sexiled me from the attic,” Nursey lied.

“Damn, sorry,” Dex said.

“Nah dude, it’s fine. You deserve to have some fun once in a while,” Nursey smirked.

Dex shrugged and returned to his gravy, and Nursey didn’t say anything else. Everything was suddenly very awkward between them, and Dex had no idea why. He had walked in on Nursey having sex with strangers a few times, and it hadn’t bothered him as much as it’s bothering Nursey. Sure he was unsettled at first, but he got over it, so he didn’t understand why Nursey was being so weird.

But he let it slide. Nursey would eventually get over it.

-*-

Nursey was glad Dex didn’t remember anything. He made sure to keep his distance for a while. As much as he was glad Dex had no idea what they had done, he wondered why he had done it in the first place. What had he been thinking? He knew Dex was straight, and after taking advantage of him while he was drunk — even if Nursey was drunk as well and even if Dex had given his consent — he felt awful.

He knew he was into Dex; he had been since sophomore year, but he had told himself that acting on it was the worst idea he could have. Yet his drunk-ass self went and did it anyway.

And the worst part was that they did it again.

They were celebrating a particularly hard win. Nursey had scored, and Dex had the assist, so they both had to do a kegstand. They teamed up for a lot of drinking games, especially since Lardo, Shitty, Ransom and Holster had decided to come watch the game and party with them afterwards. So they both ended up shwasted. When they escaped to the attic, as soon as the door was locked, Dex was all over Nursey, kissing him and caressing him.

“Hmm, Nursey, I want you so bad,” Dex whispered in his ear, making Nursey shiver with desire.

“Yeah me, too. I want you, Dex,” Nursey replied as they kissed.

Normally, Nursey would’ve told him no, because Dex was very drunk. But he was also drunk as all hell, and his body wanted this above all judgement.

God, he wanted Dex so bad, and so he let himself succumb to his caress and let Dex undress him as he did the same to the redhead. It was sloppy and messy, but they didn’t care.

Again, most of it was a blur in Nursey’s mind. The last thing he remembered was making out, Dex riding him and saying dirty things to him as he was reaching his orgasm, and then nothing. Nursey wished he had better memories of when he was drunk.

The next morning, Nursey woke up before Dex and did the same thing as last time, hoping that Dex would forget again.

Luckily, Dex didn’t remember anything, but Nursey knew that he had a problem; he couldn’t have sex with Dex every time they got wasted. He couldn’t keep it secret from Dex eternally either. So he decided to talk to the only person he knew would understand and could provide some sort of advice.

Before Shitty left to go back to Harvard, Nursey asked to talk to him in private.

They went to Chowder’s room and sat down to talk. Nursey told him everything, from his “slight” crush on Dex to their two one-night stands, and although he didn’t bother to go into too much detail, he could tell Shitty understood.

“You’re telling me you’ve had sex with Dex twice while you were both drunk, and he has no idea about it whatsoever?” Shitty recapped.

“Yeah, pretty much. I have no idea what to do. I mean, I enjoyed it, but I don’t think I can tell him I have a thing for him without fucking shit up. I mean he’s straight, and I don’t want him to freak out,” Nursey said.

“I get that you two have to live together, and that you don’t want things to get awkward and shit, but he deserves to know. Based off of what you told me, he’s the one who initiated it last night, so maybe he’s not as straight as you think,” Shitty told him.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” Nursey said, passing a hand through his hair.

“You need to tell him before he finds out on his own, because that would probably be worse than telling him,” Shitty added, patting Nursey on the back.

“Okay, I’ll try. Thanks, Shitty,” Nursey said before leaving.

Even if he knew he should tell Dex, he didn’t have the guts to actually to it. He was too scared of breaking their fragile balance. He didn’t want to risk it, so he never actually told Dex about their thing. Nursey just hoped that he would forget about it and that it would never happen again.

Except it did happen again, and this time things really got out of hand.

They started making out in the middle of the party. Everybody could actually see them, and worst of all, they could recognise them because of their Samwell Hockey shirts. They did eventually leave to go back to the attic and have sex for the third time. They were rougher this time; there was kissing, biting, and scratching. They were loud and messy and if Nursey was being honest, he thought it was amazing.

What wasn’t so amazing was that the next morning, Nursey woke up late and Dex was gone. And that’s when Nursey started freaking out for real; if Dex was gone. It meant that he had woken up and seen them both naked in the same bed. That also meant Dex knew.

Well, fuck.

Nursey got up as quickly as his body would let him and dressed, hurrying downstairs where he found Chowder with a copy of _The Swallow_ . It was stamped with a picture of him and Dex making out with the title _‘Samwell Men’s Hockey team defensemen caught making out at party!’_ and fuck, if Dex hadn’t known before, now he surely did.

“Oh, my God, Nursey!” Chowder said. “I didn’t know you and Dex were—”

“Where’s Dex?” Nursey cut him off.

“He ran out a few minutes ago. I don’t know where he went, but he didn’t look very happy…” Chowder replied.

“Fuck,” Nursey said before running out.

He needed to find Dex right the fuck now.

-*-

When Dex woke up, he found himself being spooned by Nursey. They were both naked and messy. Dex didn’t freak out right away, not wanting to make assumptions, but mostly because he didn’t want to face the facts. Instead, he got dressed and headed downstairs. And that’s when he lost it; on the kitchen table was a copy of _The Swallow_ with a picture of him and Nursey making out.

Everything became too real all of a sudden; he was faced with bold evidence of Nursey and him having sex, and he felt like his whole world was crumbling down. His freakout quickly turned into panic, and as Chowder entered the kitchen and greeted him, Dex ran away.

He ended up at Faber and went straight for the storage room in the far back, where he was sure nobody would come find him. Once he closed the door and was alone in the pitch dark room, he broke down in tears.

He was angry, sad and scared: angry that the efforts he had spent years on trying to “become” straight were turned to dust; sad that his first time was a one-night stand and that even if he accepted his feelings for Nursey, Nursey probably wouldn’t return them; and scared about his parents’ reactions and having to accept himself and his sexuality.

He sat down on the concrete floor, bringing his knees to his elbows and crying his heart out. Dex didn’t cry often, but on the rare occasion he did, he always made sure he was alone and that nobody would see him.

Except this time, Nursey found him.

Nursey had run all the way to Faber, where he had guessed Dex was. He had searched the whole place, but when he was about to conclude Dex wasn’t there, he heard small broken sobs coming from the storage room a few feet down the corridor. He immediately made his way there and opened the door. The lights were out, so he reached out for the switch and turned them on. Dex was sitting in the corner, his leg brought up to his chest and his face hidden in the crook of his arms, looking small in the large room.

Nursey had never seen Dex cry, and seeing him like this twisted his guts. He felt bad, like it was his fault Dex was crying. He went to him and kneeled next to him.

“Dex?” He asked.

“Go away,” Dex replied.

“Dex, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have and that I should’ve told you about it the first time it happened. I just… I didn’t want you to freak out — I didn’t want to see you like this,” Nursey said.

“You ruined everything. I was doing so well, and you destroyed all these years of effort,” Dex said, sounding a little more angry.

“What do you mean?” Nursey asked.

“I thought that I was finally straight, but now I’m back even further than where I started because of you and I — I don’t think I can do it again,” Dex sobbed.

“Dex… You can’t change your sexuality. Even if you really wanted to, you were born that way.

“It’s hard, I know, but you have to accept yourself as you are if you want people to do the same,” Nursey told him, “You’re not alone, okay?”

“But I can’t… I shouldn’t be like that — it’s wrong. I’m broken, and I’ve been trying everything to fix myself, but I couldn’t — I was too weak, and caved in… I ended up having feelings for you,” Dex said.

“Dex, look at me,” Nursey said, cupping Dex’s face in his hands, rubbing off his tears with his thumbs.

“You shouldn’t try to fix something that doesn’t need to be fixed in the first place. You are not broken, and it’s not wrong; it’s natural, it’s normal, it’s love. Love is never wrong, Dex,” Nursey told him softly as he brought Dex into a tight hug. “You shouldn’t repress yourself. I love you, and it’s okay if you love me back. It’s normal — you’re normal.”

Dex didn’t say anything else and cried on Nursey’s shoulders while Nursey held him close. As the tremors stopped shaking Dex’s body, Nursey slowly released him and looked at him.

“You really love me?” Dex asked as he was brushing his tears away.

“Yeah, I have for a long time,” Nursey told him.

“I — I do, too. I love you, too, but I…

“I’m not ready to come out, but I don’t think I can keep it secret anymore… Everyone will know, and I’m not ready. I’m scared, Nursey. I’m so scared,” Dex said.

“Hey, I’ll be there for you, okay? I won’t let you down, I promise,” Nursey replied as he went to hold Dex’s hands.

“Thank you,” Dex said, giving him a small, shy smile. “Can I ask you something?”

“Chyeah, anything.”

“Earlier, you said you should’ve told me the first time it happened… Was last night not the first time?” Dex asked.

“No, actually. It was our third time,” Nursey replied, blushing.

“Oh…” Dex said. Nursey didn’t fail to notice how sad he looked.

“What is it?” Nursey asked, concerned.

“I just… I wish I remembered my first time with you,” Dex admitted.

“Don’t worry,” Nursey said as he got up from the floor, pulling Dex up as well. “You’ll have plenty of other times to remember.”

“Also uh — Are we like — a thing?” Dex asked, blushing.

“We don’t have to be if you don’t want to, but I’d like that,” Nursey replied, dragging Dex outside the storage room.

“Yeah,” Dex said, “I’d like that.”

-*-

They went back to the Haus and Bitty gave them breakfast. The place was awfully quiet, and they were grateful that nobody mentioned the picture or the article; Dex clearly needed some time to meditate over all of this. Nursey knew that they had agreed to be boyfriends earlier, but Dex clearly wasn’t ready for it yet. And Nursey was okay with that. Dex could take all the time he wanted, and he’d still be waiting for him, even if he came back and said he didn’t want a relationship after all.

Once they were done eating, Dex went back to their bedroom, but Nursey didn’t follow him; he wanted to give Dex some space, because he knew he needed it. Dex was never a social butterfly — he didn’t have that many friends outside the hockey team, and he’d rather spend some time alone than with people he didn’t know. To Nursey, Dex wanting to be alone was Dex’s way of releasing tension and working through his emotions.

He had learned that well two years ago, after they lost the Frozen Four; he hadn’t seen him for two days straight afterwards, and when he asked him to hang out, Dex told him he _needed_ to be alone for a while. That’s when Nursey started learning how Dex really worked. He had always known how to push his buttons, but he had never thought about how he worked as a person. From then, he started noticing things and that’s when their relationship really evolved.

Nursey had learned why Dex was so explosive, why he was always stressed and on edge, and everything made more sense. Dex didn’t like human interaction so much; it stressed him because he was always afraid of being judged or made fun of, and he bottled up his emotions so much that he would just explode when someone pushed him too much.

Since understanding that, Nursey had respected Dex’s space more; he learned when to leave him alone, and today was one of the days Dex didn’t want to see anyone. Nursey let him be and took care of debunking the rumors around them. When he brought Dex’s diner to the attic, Dex was laying on in his top bunk. He looked pensive.

“I brought you dinner,” Nursey told him as he peeked on the top bunk. “You okay?”

“Yeah… I’m just — This is a lot for one day,” Dex replied as he sat up to eat.

“But it turned out better than it started, didn’t it?” Nursey said as he joined Dex on the top bunk.

“Yeah… But I’m still worried,” Dex admitted.

“About what? You don’t have to worry about anything, Dex. I took care of the rumors. Nobody on the team should bother you,” Nursey said.

“It’s not… It’s not the team I’m worried about. It’s about my parents. What if they find out? They’re not the most open people, and I don’t know what’s going to happen to me if they find out…” Dex told him.

Nursey was surprised that Dex was suddenly so open about his fears. They had never really shared their feelings like that, but Nursey was glad Dex was talking to him about it. He didn’t want Dex to believe he couldn’t count on anyone. He was technically his boyfriend, so being supportive was his job. If he was being honest, he’d go to hell and back for him if he needed to.

“Hey, I know it’s hard,” Nursey started, caressing one of Dex’s cheek with his hand, “but remember that whatever happens, I’m always going to be there for you, okay? You’re not alone.”

“Thank you,” Dex replied, leaning onto the touch and smiling a little.

Nursey gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting down from the bunk and bringing Dex’s plate back to the kitchen. Then he went back upstairs, did some work, and called it an early day.

-*-

During the next few days, things were normal again — sort of. They went to class and did the usual, but Nursey decided to send Dex short poems and sappy love texts through the entire day. Every time, they made Dex’s heart flutter; he would blush a deep shade of red as he was reading, but inside he was feeling _happy_.

That happiness was short lived, because Dex received a call from his mom. He answered — he thought that there was no way she’d know about him and Nursey, but he had forgotten that he was friends with his mom on Facebook. Someone had posted the online version of the article on his wall.

So when he answered, his mom gave him an angry speech about being in trouble and that he’d better have some very good explanation. Dex, not knowing what to do besides telling her the truth, came out.

“Mom, I’m gay, and Derek’s my boyfriend. I know you and dad are going to be mad and maybe hate me, but that’s just how it is. I’m sorry, bye,” he said, cutting the line before his mother had the time to answer.

Dex sat down on the bottom bunk and realized he was shaking. He took a deep breath. His heart felt heavy in his chest, and he felt like he was going to throw up from the stress.

When Nursey came back from class, he entered the attic and saw Dex sitting, shaking, and staring in shock. Nursey dropped his bag and quickly made his way to him.

“What happened?” Nursey asked.

“M-my mom called me…”

“And?”

“She saw the article on my Facebook wall… She was angry and said I’d better have an explanation… And I came out. Then I hung up on her,” Dex told him.

Nursey held him close and didn’t say anything; he didn’t know what to tell him that could make him feel better, and sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

“What did I do, Derek…” Dex said.

“You did the right thing, Will. You couldn’t have done anything else. Hiding wasn’t an option anymore, so you did the right thing. You’re going to be okay,” Nursey said, trying to reassure him.

Nursey let Dex rest his weight on him, and he suddenly had a thought. He took Dex’s cellphone, and turned it off, so if his mom or dad tried to call him, he wouldn’t have to deal with them. He clearly didn’t need that right now.

That night he let Dex sleep in his bed, and he held him close.

-*-

The next month was hard for both of them, but especially for Dex, who was still not answering to his parents’ calls or listening to their messages. But good things did happen; they went on dates, won almost all of their games and made it to the Frozen Four. Everyone was on edge and really wanted to win; Jack, Shitty, Lardo, Ransom and Holster were going to be there and cheering them on.

The game was hard, but Dex was able to score a last-minute goal, giving them a 2-1 win. Of course, Nursey, who had gotten the assist, was the first person to crash into him, quickly followed by the other players. Dex’s brain was buzzing with the sound of everyone cheering, and he had the biggest grin stamped on his face. All of his worries were gone, and he was floating.

The way back to the Haus was quite a ride; some went to buy more alcohol, and others were telling people that the party was at the Haus tonight. When they arrived, the party was already started, and Shitty was handing out tub juice on the porch. People cheered when the team entered, music blew loudly from the speakers, and the party took off.

“Try not to get too drunk, babe,” Nursey told him.

“You have something in mind?” Dex asked.

“Chyeah, and you’ll like it better if you’re all there,” Nursey said, smirking.

Dex blushed before he was pulled in to do a kegstand. About an hour later, Dex was feeling a little tipsy, but he was able to make his way to Nursey, who was watching the crowd of people.

“Surviving?” Nursey asked with a smirk.

Dex didn’t reply. He grabbed Nursey by the hips and pulled him in for a kiss. Nursey happily replied, making it last. It wasn’t like the others; this one didn’t taste like a bad mix of alcohol. It was sweet, so Nursey guessed Dex had had some of Bitty’s victory pie. He really didn’t mind that at all.

“I think I’m done drinking for tonight,” Dex said once he pulled away.

“Wanna go to the attic?” Nursey asked.

“Yeah,” Dex replied with a smile.

Of course, as they were making their way to the stairs, Ransom and Holster spotted them and hollered their way.

“Get some, champions!” Holster screamed over the loud music.

“We’ll make sure nobody goes up there to bother you!” Ransom added, equally loud.

Dex blushed and made his way upstairs, followed by Nursey. Once they were in the privacy of their attic, Nursey pinned Dex against the wall and kissed him senseless. They made out like that for a while until they moved to the bed, shedding clothes and kissing some more on their way there.

“Hmm, you scored a beautiful goal earlier — game winning, too,” Nursey whispered in his ears, making Dex moan. “You deserve something special.”

“Y-yeah, and what is that?” Dex asked.

“You’ll see,” Nursey replied, smirking.

Nursey gently pushed Dex down on the bed so he lay on his back. He took off Dex’s underwear and got some lube and a condom out. He kissed down Dex’s chest, leaving a trail of hickeys going to Dex’s hipbone. He made him spread his legs with one of his hands, the other caressing Dex’s chest and rubbing his nipples. He blew hot air on Dex’s cock, making Dex moan before Nursey licked a hot wet stripe along his length. Nursey keep teasing him for a while before taking him in his mouth, sucking on the head.

Dex moaned loudly and threw his head back. Nursey brought the hand he was using to caress Dex’s chest down to pump Dex’s dick in rhythm with his mouth. As Dex started leaking precome, he stopped and went back up to kiss him. Eventually, Nursey rolled them over so Dex was on top.

“You can have me however you want,” he whispered in his ear, smirking.

Dex’s eyes darkened with lust as he put the condom on. He put some lube on his fingers and started to service Nursey, making him moan. After adding the third finger, Dex coated himself in lube before lining himself up with Nursey’s hole and entering him. Nursey groaned as he started moving and hitting his prostate every few strokes. They kept going for a while before they both reached their orgasm.

After a quick clean up, they both fell asleep, cuddling up to each other.

-*-

The next morning, Nursey woke up before Dex. He was spooning him, and for the first time, he could lay in bed and enjoy the moment. Nursey looked at Dex fondly and noticed they were holding hands, fingers intertwined; he couldn’t help but smile. A lot of things had happened in the past month. Dex had found out about their drunk adventures, had a sexuality crisis, come out to his parents, became Nursey’s boyfriend, won the NCAA championship.

It was a lot, and Nursey was glad Dex had decided to open up to him — to let him into his world so he could help him and give him the support Dex desperately needed.

As he was thinking, Nursey had started to mindlessly caress Dex’s hair, waking him up. Dex yawned and stretched as best he could on the small bed. Nursey held him closer, kissing his cheek.

“Good morning, babe,” he said to him softly.

“Morning,” Dex replied, smiling.

“Sleep well?” Nursey asked.

“Hmm yeah, I always sleep well with you,” Dex replied, turning around to face him and give him a peck on the lips.

“Have fun last night?” Nursey asked, smirking.

“Yeah, tons of fun,” Dex replied, smiling, “but the party isn’t over quite yet, is it?” Dex asked.

And oh, Dex was touching him, and Nursey knew what he meant by that. He was more than happy to participate in morning sex; he thought it was a great way to start the day. They made love slowly and quietly. It was soft and passionate, unlike the previous night where it had been hard and loud.

Afterwards, they decided to go take a shower and agreed to go together to “save water.” Once they were clean and dressed, they made their way downstairs where Bitty was already making breakfast in the kitchen with Jack. They greeted them, and they went to sit down before Bitty gave them their plates.

The day went by as usual, and when they were both cuddling that night, Dex asked him something important.

“I got a text from my cousin. He begged me to at least listen to one of my mom’s voicemails, but I don’t know if I can sit through it,” Dex told him.

“Want me to stay there with you while you listen to it?” he asked back.

“Yeah, please,” Dex nodded before grabbing his phone.

Dex selected the last message from her and listened as his mom was telling him that she and his father were sorry for everything they had said or done that made him believe they would hate him because he was gay. They would never hate him, no matter what. She said that she’d like to meet Derek, his boyfriend, in person at the next family dinner and not to worry; she’d make everyone shut up. Dex knew she could.

Nursey didn’t understand a word, because she was speaking in Irish, which was normal considering that Dex’s mom was from Ireland, but judging by the smile that was painted on Dex’s face, the news wasn’t so bad afterall.

“She… She said her and dad don’t hate me, and that they’d like it if I brought you to next family dinner,” Dex told him with a smile.

“Then you gotta call her back to tell her we’ll be there,” Nursey said, smiling back.

Dex immediately called his mom. Nursey couldn’t understand the conversation. Dex only spoke Irish with his mother, and sometimes siblings, because they were the only ones who spoke it — their mother insisting to Dex’s father that their kids grow up bilingual. Even if Nursey couldn’t understand a word, he could feel Dex was happy, and that was the only thing that mattered right now.

Then they switched to English.

“Yes, he’s right there, I’ll give him the phone,” Dex said, turning his face to him. “She wants to speak to you,” he said, giving him the phone.

Nursey took the phone and Mrs. Poindexter started thanking him for taking care of his boy and making him happy. Nursey smiled and told her that he was doing his best, but that having supportive parents was the best gift they could ever give Will. He wouldn’t be able to surpass that. Dex’s mom laughed and asked him a bunch of questions about her son, which Nursey took great pleasure replying to, making Dex blush bright red next to him.

Once they hung up, Dex put his phone away and hugged Nursey close. Nursey hugged him back, kissing the top of his head before Dex turned his head up to capture Nursey’s lips with his.

“Yesterday and today are the best days of my life,” Dex told him.

“Yeah, good news always makes for the best days,” Nursey said, smiling, making Dex roll his eyes.

“Stop being so poetic, Derek,” Dex said.

“Hey, you’re dating an English major. You should’ve known what you were getting yourself into,” Nursey smirked, pecking his lips.

“I’d say I was more dragged into this, but whatever helps you sleep at night,” Dex replied.

“You help me sleep at night,” Nursey chuckled, giving him a wink.

“And don’t I know it,” Dex smirked, giggling and going to kiss him again.

 


End file.
